A Space Adventure Attack of the Killer Toys
by kyolover16
Summary: The Doctor takes a girl named Judi to a planet that has stuffed bears, but can they escape the planet or will they have to stay there forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**A Space Adventure**_

_**Attack of the Killer Toys**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a dark and cold night and Judi Hall was walking down the street just minding her own business. She looked around as she made her way downtown. She passed by a large, blue police box, stopped and turned around. Blinking, she made her way back to the open police box and entered. Inside the box, she found a big circle thing with a ton of different controls on it. Curiously, she started playing with them. "What?" Judi heard a voice say. She turned around and saw a man with cupcakes in his arms.

The man was dressed in a dark blue coat with matching pants and red tennis shoes. Judi looked at the man and said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. The door was opened and I just…" the man looked at her and said. "Just what? You just thought that you could burst in here and do whatever you wanted?" Judi looked at the man. "I already said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?" The man sighed. "All right. Who are you?" Judi was close to tears as she answered. "My name is Judi Hall. I'm really sorry sir, to come in here uninvited. Who are you and what is this thing?" "I'm the Doctor." The man said. "And this is the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Judi sat down in the only chair in the TARDIS and put her head in her hands. "What are you? I mean, no normal person will travel in, let alone have a police box like you do."

The Doctor walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Judi, look at me." Judi slowly picked up her head. "You're right when you said that I'm not a normal person, but I don't think that you could handle it if I told you what I really am. What I am going to tell you is that I'm a traveler." Judi looked at the Doctor straight in his eyes. "I just lost my parents. The only family I had. So if I can handle that, I can handle anything you tell me." The Doctor looked at her and sighed. "OK. I'm 903 years old and I'm an alien from the planet Gallifrey." Juli's eyes widened in shock. "You're an alien?" The doctor grabbed her hands and said. Yes. But if anyone asks you, just say that I'm a friend." Judi looked at the Doctor and said. OK. Are you going to take me to your leader or are you going to kill me?" "Neither." The Doctor said. "But I am going to you travel with me, though. That is if you want to." "Of course I want to go with you. I don't have anything to keep me here."

The Doctor smiled and went over to the controls and said Allons-y Judi!" As Judi watched the Doctor, she started to get scared. "Are you a special kind of alien, Doctor?" The Doctor looked up at her. "I'm a Time Lord. I told you that I was a traveler. The thing I travel is time, both the future and past. Judi looked at the Doctor and said "Where are we going?" "Where ever you want to go." The Doctor replied. Judi thought about it for a few minutes, but couldn't decide where she wanted to go. "I'll let you pick." She looked at the Doctor, who was just looking at the controls. "Are you OK, Doctor?" The Doctor looked up at Judi and said. "Yeah. I was just thinking about someone." Judi wasn't quite sure why the Doctor was looking like that, but before she could ask him, the Doctor turned the radio which started to play _**Burning L**_**ove **by Elvis Presley.

Judi started to sing along to the song. The Doctor watched her in surprise "How old are you?" he asked. Judi looked at him with embarrassment. "I'm 18. Why?" The Doctor laughed. "No 18 year old girl listens to Elvis Presley." Judi laughed as she answered. "My mother always had Elvis on, or it seemed like she did. I grew up listening to him." They both got quiet as they thought of something else to talk about. The TARDIS landed on a planet where every building was a toy shop. "What planet is this?" Judi asked as she looked around. "This is the planet Toy Shop. Hence all of the buildings are toy shops." The Doctor answered. "But why would the TARDIS bring us here?" he wondered. "This is my kind of planet." Judi said. "Am I the only human on this planet or are there more?" The doctor looked around again and then he said "There should be plenty of humans here. Where did they go?" Judi walked ahead of the Doctor and walked into one of the shops. "Don't go in there!" The Doctor yelled as he ran towards the shop that Judi just went into. "Why? What could possibly go wrong in a toy shop?" Judi asked. But when she turned around, a teddy bear grabbed her. "Doctor, help me!" Judi yelled as she was getting dragged out the back door of the shop.

The Doctor ran towards her, but the teddy bear pointed a gun at him. "Doctor!" Judi screamed as she was dragged out of the Doctor's sight. The Doctor knew that he had to do something to save her, but he didn't know what. "She's only a child. She still has a lot of living to do." he thought as he went back to the TARDIS to try to find her. When he got back to the TARDIS, he saw his robotic dog, K-9. "What are you doing here?" K-9 looked at the Doctor and said. "I thought that you would some help, Master." The Doctor went over to K-9 and petted him. "Good boy! Now let's go and rescue my new friend, Judi." While help was on the way, Judi was trying to figure out a way that she could escape. Judi struggled against the ropes that binded her to a chair. "Stop it!" she heard a voice say from the far side of the room. "What are going to do to me? What are you anyway?" "I am a teddy bear." the voice answered. "Why don't you show yourself? I don't believe that teddy bears can talk." Judi said. "Ok. You asked for it." The voice said as it stepped out. "What were you?" Judi said as she again tried to break the ropes. The teddy bear walked in front of the chair and said. "You are here for a reason." Judi looked the bear and said. "What reason is that? Am I needed for something important?" The bear started to laugh. "You are needed for the experiment." Judi started to get mad and yelled. "Stop beating around the bush and tell me about the experiment already!" The bear laughed again and told her. "The experiment is simple." Another teddy bear came up to them and said. "Don't tell;; her what's going to happen to her." The first teddy bear looked at the other teddy bear and then at Judi. "She wants to know. I think that we should tell her, Brian." Brian sighed "We didn't know what was going to happen to us. So why should she be able to know." Judi looked at one and then the other. "You mean you didn't know that you were going to be turned into teddy bears? Is that what is going to happen to me?" "I don't want it to, but I might not have a choice." The first bear said. "Please, let me go. I have a friend that could help you if you'll let him." Judi said. "Yes I could." The Doctor said as he came in. "DOCTOR!" Judi said. "I have been looking in each shop for you. I forgot which one you went into." Judi laughed "I had to go into the one shop where teddy bears actually talk to me. They also want to turn me into one of them." The Doctor laughed and then said. "I won't let that happen.:" Brian went over to the Doctor and said "What can you do about it? There's no way that you can stop us." The Doctor looked at the bears and said "Yes, there is. K-9 come on." K-9 came in and looked at the Doctor and said "Affirmative Master." Judi looked over at the Doctor and said "Doctor, what is that?" The Doctor looked at her and laughed "It's ok, Judi. K-9 is my dog." Judi looked at K-9. "Your dog?" K-9 went over to Judi and a laser to cut the ropes. "Thanks, K-9!" Judi said as she stood up. "You're welcome. Glad to be of service." K-9 said. The Doctor went over to Judi and hugged her tight. "Thank God You're alright. I was so worried about you ." Judi started to cry. The Doctor pushed her away and held her at arms length. "What's wrong? If I said something to offend you, I'm sorry for that." Judi looked at the Doctor and replied "It's nothing that you said or did, Doctor. It's just that my Dad used to say stuff like that to me all the time." Brian and the other bear watched the two of them and then Brian said. "We'll let you go for now. But next time you might mot be so lucky." The Doctor looked at the two bears and said "There won't be a next time. But if there is you can bet that I'll be there to save Judi again. And nothing will be able to stop me!" Brian laughed "We'll see about that Doctor." The Doctor laughed "Yes, we will." The Doctor grabbed Judi's hand and walked out of the shop. "They scared me. I didn't want to be turned into a teddy bear." Judi told the Doctor as they were walking down the street. The Doctor laughed. "I don't think they wanted to either." Judi laughed. "That's true. At least they told me what they wanted to do to. They told me that they didn't what was going to happen." K-9 came up to them and said "Master, are we going back to the TARDIS?" "Yes, we are K-9. Allons-y people!" Judi looked at the Doctor and said. "What does that word mean? You said that word earlier. I don't know what it means." "It's French. It means Let's go." The Doctor explained as they went back to the TARDIS. But before they got there, Judi decided to go say thank you to the bears for telling her what was going to happen to her.

_**Chapter 2**_

As soon as he got back to the TARDIS, the Doctor noticed that Judi was gone, he knew exactly where she went to. "Why did you go back there?" he thought. The Doctor caught up to her right before she went into the shop. Judi saw the Doctor down the street, but didn't go in. "What do you want, Doctor?" The Doctor grabbed Judi and shook her lightly. "What do you think you're doing? Are you determined to be turned into one of them?" Judi pushed the Doctor away from her and said "Why should you care about me? I should be nothing to you." The Doctor looked at Judi and said. "You're important to me, because you are a friend of mine. I've already lost 3 of my friends." Judi looked at the Doctor and asked "What happened to them?" "The first went to another world. The second decided that she had enough of time travel. The last one, I had to erase my memory of me." Judi started to cry. "What were their names?" The Doctor looked down as if he didn't want to say the names of the friends. Judi studied him for a few minutes and then decided to try to get his attention. "Doctor, what were the names of your friends?" Finally the Doctor looked up at her and said. "Their names were Rose Tyler, Martha Jones and Donna Noble. They were probably the best friends that I ever had. But now I have you. That is if you still want to continue to travel with me." The Doctor said. Judi looked at him and said "Of course I still want to. The only reason that I came back to this shop is so I could say thank you to them." Meanwhile Brian and all of the other bears was watching the Doctor and Judi talking. Brian laughed evilly before he said "Go get the girl!. I want her." Two bears were dispatched to capture Judi. When the Doctor saw the bears coming up to them.

The Doctor turned to Judi and said. "I've got to get you out of here." Judi looked at the Doctor and said "Doctor, I've brought this on myself . Get out of here!" The Doctor looked at her and said "I just can't let you here to get killed." Judi started to cry. "Doctor, please, as my dying wish, I'd like you to save yourself." As the Doctor watched the bears come up behind Judi, he kissed her on the forehead. "Just don't ever forget me." Judi looked at the Doctor and said. "Why are you saying that?" The bears grabbed Judi as she stood there looking at the Doctor. Judi started to kick and fight as she felt the arms of the bears go around her. The Doctor watched as Judi was being dragged inside the shop. Before she got out of the Doctor's sight, she yelled, "Get out of here, Doctor! I don't want you to get turned into one of them too!" As the door closed, the Doctor went to the door and went inside. He walked quietly so he wouldn't be noticed. A bear walked right by him, but the Doctor hid in a closet. When he walked out of there, he heard voices talking and recognized that one of them was Judi's. "You're not really going to turn me into one of you, are you?" She asked.

The Doctor got into Judi's line of vision and put a finger to his lips. "Of course we are, Judi. We warned you that we were, didn't we?" Brian asked her. "Well, yeah you did. But I thought that you were kidding with me." Judi replied. " I thought that we could be friends." Judi said as she tried to keep Brian's eyes on her, instead of him finding the Doctor. "Why should we be? You're the enemy. You and that friend of yours."

The Doctor motioned Judi to keep talking. "What friend? Are you talking about the friend that abandoned me in the time that I needed him? Or the friend that said that he'd save me from you?" The Doctor looked at Judi and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Judi looked at the Doctor and gave him a look that said "I'm sorry about what I'm saying right now." The Doctor looked right back at her and mouthed "Don't worry about it." Brian turned around and noticed the Doctor and said "Doctor, you are going to watch your friend die." Judi looked at Brian and said "It's me you want, not him. Let him go!" The Doctor looked at Judi and said "Maybe I don't want to leave."

Judi looked at the Doctor and couldn't believe what he just said. "Doctor, I'm trying to save your life. Did you forget what I asked you to do as I was being dragged?" The Doctor looked at her and said "Of course I remember what you asked of me. But I just couldn't leave you here by yourself to die. What kind of friend do you think I am?" Judi looked at the Doctor with tears in her eyes, and then she looked at Brian and said. "Whatever you want to do, let's get it over with." As the bears stood her up, Judi looked at the Doctor and said "I'll never forget you. Take care of yourself, Doctor." The Doctor hugged Judi and said. "Don't you worry about me. We'll see each other again. You can bet on it." he said as he walked out of the door. As soon as the door closed, Brian looked at Judi maliciously and said. "Now that the Doctor is gone. No one is going to stop me." Judi looked at Brian and said. "I've changed my mind. Is that ok if I change my mind?" Brian looked at her and said "Of course it's not ok. You could've left with the Doctor." Judi looked at Brian and said "You would really let me go and be with the Doctor?" Brian started to laugh. "No. I just wanted to say that to make you happy." Judi started to cry. "Whatever you want to do to me, you better do it now." As Brian started the process, he looked at Judi and noticed that she was looking at the ceiling and decided to let her go. "You may go and find your Doctor." Judi looked at Brian and said. "But you said that I couldn't. You were going to change me into one of you." Brian laughed and said "Why would I do something to a pretty girl like you?" Judi laughed "I bet you turned pretty girls into one of you before. So how come you can't change me?" "That's a very good question. Why can't you change her? Like Judi said, you've changed a lot of pretty girls. Is there some reason why you can't do it to her?" The Doctor said as he came out from behind a shelf. "Doctor, what are you doing here?" Brian asked as he grabbed Judi and held a knife to her throat. "I strongly suggest that you get out the same way that you came in." Judi looked at the Doctor and said. "Doctor, you've got to run." Brian pushed the knife closer to Judi's throat. "Shut up!" He turned towards the doctor "If you want her to live, you better get out of here."

The Doctor started to walk out the door, but he turned around and started to walk back towards Brian and Judi and said. "Just to let you know that if you change her. I'm going to stop you one way or another." Brian looked at Judi and then at the Doctor and laughed. "What makes you think that you'd stand a chance against me, Doctor?" Judi looked at the Doctor amd said, "Just get out of here, Doctor." The Doctor looked at her and said. "I just can't let you here to die." All of the sudden, another guy came into the store and said "Doctor, just listen to her. You won't get anywhere by arguing with her." The Doctor looked at the man and said. "What are you doing here?" Judi looked at both of them and said. "You know this guy?" "Captain Jack Harkness is my name. What's yours, you beautiful thing?" the man said The Doctor put his head in his hands. "Now's not the right time for that, Captain." the Doctor said. "All I was doing was saying hello. She's not going to be around for that much longer anyways. Right?" Jack replied. The Doctor looked at Jack and said. "Why do you care about her? You don't even know her." Jack looked at the Doctor and said, "Do you know her well enough to ask me why I should care about someone I just met?"

Judi looked at the two of them and said. "You can argue about caring for me or not, but that's not going to help at all now is it?" Just as they were about to leave, Brian came out with a gun and aimed at Judi. "You aren't going anywhere!" Brian pulled the trigger, but Jack pushed her out of the way, taking the bullet him self. Judi kneeled down next to him and started to cry. The Doctor reached down and pulled Judi up and said "There's nothing that we can do for him." Judi hugged the Doctor "But he helped save my life! Surely there's something that you can do." The Doctor thought about that for a few minutes, then we reached and held Captain Jack in his arms and walked towards the door. Just as they walked through the door, Jack gasped, looked at the Doctor and said. "Did you miss me?"

**Chapter 3**

Judi couldn't believe her eyes. "I thought that you were dead." Jack laughed and looked down at her. "You can't keep a good man down." He looked at the Doctor and said. "But you can put me down now." The Doctor put him down and both the Doctor and Jack looked at Judi, who was looking at Jack in a weird manner. "What happened, I saw you get shot and died. How can you be walking around?" Jack just looked at her, lost for words, but then he thought about it and said "Something happened to me a long time ago. It's along story." Judi started to laugh, "I've got time." The Doctor looked at Jack and said. "You don't know all of the details. So why don't the both of us tell her?" "All right." Judi looked at the both of them. "Will someone tell me. I can't stand the suspense." So the Doctor, Jack and Judi sat down and the Doctor started the story. "We were facing some creatures called the Daleks. And they had killed Jack here. But one of my friends, Rose brought him back to life by looking into the heart of the TARDIS, which is something that no one is supposed to do that."

The Doctor finished and Jack and Judi looked at each other and then back at the Doctor. "That's all of the details that I didn't know about?" Jack asked. "I knew all of those. I could've told the story by my self." Judi looked at the two of them and said. "What do we do now?" They then walked back to the TARDIS and decided to leave that planet and looked for a different planet to land on. Before entering the TARDIS, Judi took one last look of the city. From the TARDIS door, the Doctor and Jack watched Judi in silence. They then turned and walked away. Just as Judi was about to walk in the ship, Brian came up from behind her and putting his soft hand over her mouth, yelled to the two men who were waiting for Judi to come in so they could leave. "Doctor, are you there?" The Doctor and Jack looked at each other and then they both ran to the door. When they saw Brian with Judi, they were worried for her life. "Did you really think that I was going to let you leave with her? Think again! This is the last time that you'll see this girl as a human!" Brian asked before he ran with Judi in his arms.

Chapter 4

Jack looked at the place where Brian and Judi were and then back at the Doctor, who was at the TARDIS control panel. "Close the door, Jack." he said. Jack slammed the door, went over to the Doctor and punched him hard enough to knock him to the ground. "So that's it?" Jack asked as he watched the Doctor get up of the floor. "You're just going to let him turn her into one of those things?" The Doctor just stood there looking at Jack and then looked back down at the controls. "What else am I supposed to do? She's going to be turned into one anyway." Jack turned away from the Doctor and just stared at the door.

Meanwhile Judi was fighting against Brian, trying to get back to her friends. "You'll never get away with this! The Doctor will come back for me! And when he does you'll be sorry that you kidnapped me." Brian started to laugh. "Don't bet on him coming back." Judi looked up at the sky and saw the TARDIS and started to cry. "I thought that he was going to come and save me. But I see now that he was all talk and no action." Brian dragged her toward the shop and tied her to the same chair that she was tied to before. Judi just sat there, staring at


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

As soon as he got back to the TARDIS, the Doctor noticed that Judi was gone, he knew exactly where she went to. "_Why did you go back there?"_ he thought. The Doctor caught up to her right before she went into the shop.

Judi saw the Doctor down the street, but didn't go in. "What do you want, Doctor?"

The Doctor grabbed Judi and shook her lightly. "What do you think you're doing? Are you determined to be turned into one of them?"

Judi pushed the Doctor away from her and said "Why should you care about me? I should be nothing to you."

The Doctor looked at Judi and said. "You're important to me, because you are a friend of mine. I've already lost 3 of my friends."

Judi looked at the Doctor and asked "What happened to them?"

"The first went to another world. The second decided that she had enough of time travel. The last one, I had to erase my memory of me." He replied as he looked at the ground.

Judi started to cry. "What were their names?"

The Doctor looked down as if he didn't want to say the names of the friends. Judi studied him for a few minutes and then decided to try to get his attention.

"Doctor, what were the names of your friends?"

Finally the Doctor looked up at her and said. "Their names were Rose Tyler, Martha Jones and Donna Noble. They were probably the best friends that I ever had. But now I have you. That is, if you still want to continue to travel with me." The Doctor said. Judi looked at him and said

"Of course I still want to. The only reason that I came back to this shop is so I could say thank you to them."

Meanwhile Brian and all of the other bears was watching the Doctor and Judi talking. Brian laughed evilly before he said "Go get the girl. I want her." Two bears were dispatched to capture Judi. When the Doctor saw the bears coming up to them.

The Doctor turned to Judi and said. "I've got to get you out of here."

Judi looked at the Doctor and said "Doctor, I've brought this on myself . Get out of here!"

The Doctor looked at her and said "I just can't let you here to get killed."

Judi started to cry. "Doctor, please, as my dying wish, I'd like you to save yourself."

As the Doctor watched the bears come up behind Judi, he kissed her on the forehead. "Just don't ever forget me."

Judi looked at the Doctor and said. "Why are you saying that?"

The bears grabbed Judi as she stood there looking at the Doctor. Judi started to kick and fight as she felt the arms of the bears go around her. The Doctor watched as Judi was being dragged inside the shop.

Before she got out of the Doctor's sight, she yelled, "Get out of here, Doctor! I don't want you to get turned into one of them too!"

As the door closed, the Doctor went to the door and went inside. He walked quietly so he wouldn't be noticed. A bear walked right by him, but the Doctor hid in a closet.

When he walked out of there, he heard voices talking and recognized that one of them was Judi's. "You're not really going to turn me into one of you, are you?" She asked.

The Doctor got into Judi's line of vision and put a finger to his lips.

"Of course we are, Judi. We warned you that we were, didn't we?" Brian asked her.

"Well, yeah you did. But I thought that you were kidding with me." Judi replied. " I thought that we could be friends."

Judi said as she tried to keep Brian's eyes on her, instead of him finding the Doctor.

"Why should we be? You're the enemy. You and that friend of yours." Brian said as his eyes were looking around the room.

The Doctor motioned Judi to keep talking. "What friend? Are you talking about the friend that abandoned me in the time that I needed him? Or the friend that said that he'd save me from you?"

The Doctor looked at Judi and couldn't believe what he was hearing. Judi looked at the Doctor and gave him a look that said "I'm sorry about what I'm saying right now."

The Doctor looked right back at her and mouthed "Don't worry about it." Brian turned around and noticed the Doctor and said "Doctor, you are going to watch your friend die."

Judi looked at Brian and said "It's me you want, not him. Let him go!"

The Doctor looked at Judi and said "Maybe I don't want to leave."

Judi looked at the Doctor and couldn't believe what he just said. "Doctor, I'm trying to save your life. Did you forget what I asked you to do as I was being dragged?"

The Doctor looked at her and said "Of course I remember what you asked of me. But I just couldn't leave you here by yourself to die. What kind of friend do you think I am?"

Judi looked at the Doctor with tears in her eyes, and then she looked at Brian and said. "Whatever you want to do, let's get it over with." As the bears stood her up, Judi looked at the Doctor and said "I'll never forget you. Take care of yourself, Doctor."

The Doctor hugged Judi and said. "Don't you worry about me. We'll see each other again. You can bet on it." he said as he walked out of the door.

As soon as the door closed, Brian looked at Judi maliciously and said. "Now that the Doctor is gone. No one is going to stop me."

Judi looked at Brian and said. "I've changed my mind. Is that ok if I change my mind?"

Brian looked at her and said "Of course it's not ok. You could've left with the Doctor."

Judi looked at Brian and said "You would really let me go and be with the Doctor?"

Brian started to laugh. "No. I just wanted to say that to make you happy."

Judi started to cry. "Whatever you want to do to me, you better do it now."

As Brian started the process, he looked at Judi and noticed that she was looking at the ceiling and decided to let her go. "You may go and find your Doctor."

Judi looked at Brian and said. "But you said that I couldn't. You were going to change me into one of you."

Brian laughed and said "Why would I do something to a pretty girl like you?"

Judi laughed "I bet you turned pretty girls into one of you before. So how come you can't change me?"

"That's a very good question. Why can't you change her? Like Judi said, you've changed a lot of pretty girls. Is there some reason why you can't do it to her?"

The Doctor said as he came out from behind a shelf.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" Brian asked as he grabbed Judi and held a knife to her throat. "I strongly suggest that you get out the same way that you came in."

Judi looked at the Doctor and said. "Doctor, you've got to run." Brian pushed the knife closer to Judi's throat. "Shut up!" He turned towards the doctor "If you want her to live, you better get out of here."

The Doctor started to walk out the door, but he turned around and started to walk back towards Brian and Judi and said. "Just to let you know that if you change her. I'm going to stop you one way or another."

Brian looked at Judi and then at the Doctor and laughed. "What makes you think that you'd stand a chance against me, Doctor?" Judi looked at the Doctor and said, "Just get out of here, Doctor."

The Doctor looked at her and said. "I just can't let you here to die." All of the sudden, another guy who was had a military coat on, came into the store and said "Doctor, just listen to her. You won't get anywhere by arguing with her."

The Doctor looked at the man and said. "What are you doing here?"

Judi looked at both of them and said. "You know this guy?"

"Captain Jack Harkness is my name. What's yours, you beautiful thing?" the man said.

The Doctor put his head in his hands. "Now's not the right time for that, Captain." the Doctor said.

"All I was doing was saying hello. She's not going to be around for that much longer anyways. Right?" Jack replied.

The Doctor looked at Jack and said. "Why do you care about her? You don't even know her."

Jack looked at the Doctor and said, "Do you know her well enough to ask me why I should care about someone I just met?"

Judi looked at the two of them and said. "You can argue about caring for me or not, but that's not going to help at all now is it?"

Just as they were about to leave, Brian came out with a gun and aimed at Judi.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Brian pulled the trigger, but Jack pushed her out of the way, taking the bullet him self. Judi kneeled down next to him and started to cry.

The Doctor reached down and pulled Judi up and said "There's nothing that we can do for him."

Judi hugged the Doctor "But he helped save my life! Surely there's something that you can do."

The Doctor thought about that for a few minutes, then we reached and held Captain Jack in his arms and walked towards the door. Just as they walked through the door, Jack gasped, looked at the Doctor and said. "Did you miss me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Judi couldn't believe her eyes. "I thought that you were dead." Jack laughed and looked down at her.

"You can't keep a good man down."

He looked at the Doctor and said. "But you can put me down now."

The Doctor put him down and both the Doctor and Jack looked at Judi, who was looking at Jack in a weird manner. "What happened, I saw you get shot and died. How can you be walking around?"

Jack just looked at her, lost for words, but then he thought about it and said "Something happened to me a long time ago. It's along story."

Judi started to laugh, "I've got time."

The Doctor looked at Jack and said. "You don't know all of the details. So why don't the both of us tell her?"

"All right." Jack replied. Judi looked at the both of them. "Will someone tell me. I can't stand the suspense."

So the Doctor, Jack and Judi sat down and the Doctor started the story. "We were facing some creatures called the Daleks. And they had killed Jack here. But one of my friends, Rose brought him back to life by looking into the heart of the TARDIS, which is something that no one is supposed to do that."

The Doctor finished and Jack and Judi looked at each other and then back at the Doctor. "That's all of the details that I didn't know about?" Jack asked. "I knew all of those. I could've told the story by my self."

Judi looked at the two of them and said. "What do we do now?"

The Doctor looked at her and said "We're going to get off this planet."

They then walked back to the TARDIS and decided to leave that planet and looked for a different planet to land on. Before entering the TARDIS, Judi took one last look of the city. From the TARDIS door, the Doctor and Jack watched Judi in silence. They then turned and walked away. Just as Judi was about to walk in the ship, Brian came up from behind her and putting his soft hand over her mouth, yelled to the two men who were waiting for Judi to come in so they could leave. "Doctor, are you there?"

The Doctor and Jack looked at each other and then they both ran to the door. When they saw Brian with Judi, they were worried for her life. "Did you really think that I was going to let you leave with her? Think again! This is the last time that you'll see this girl as a human!" Brian asked before he ran with Judi in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack looked at the place where Brian and Judi were and then back at the Doctor, who was at the TARDIS control panel. "Close the door, Jack." he said.

Jack slammed the door, went over to the Doctor and punched him hard enough to knock him to the ground. "So that's it?" Jack asked as he watched the Doctor get up of the floor. "You're just going to let him turn her into one of those things?"

The Doctor just stood there looking at Jack and then looked back down at the controls. "What else am I supposed to do? She's going to be turned into one anyway."

Jack turned away from the Doctor and just stared at the door.

Meanwhile Judi was fighting against Brian, trying to get back to her friends. "You'll never get away with this! The Doctor will come back for me! And when he does you'll be sorry that you kidnapped me."

Brian started to laugh. "Don't bet on him coming back." Judi looked up at the sky and saw the TARDIS and started to cry.

"I thought that he was going to come and save me. But I see now that he was all talk and no action."

Brian dragged her toward the shop and tied her to the same chair that she was tied to before. Judi just sat there, staring at Brian and thought about the Doctor and Jack and time that she got to travel with them, which wasn't all that long, but it was the best time of her life. Brian was watching her the whole time, finally looked at her and pointed the gun at her and said. "I'm sorry. But I have to change you."

Judi looked at the gun and nodded. Brian was surprised, but pulled the trigger and turned Judi into a bear. After it happened Brian let her walk away.

As Judi was walking towards the TARDIS, she saw the Doctor and Jack arguing about her and what they were going to do. So she walked over to them and said. "You can stop arguing about me. I've been turned."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jack and the Doctor looked at Judi and said "No!" They both yelled as they ran up to her.

"How could you let them do that to you." The Doctor asked as he hugged her.

Judi pushed the Doctor away from her. "What are you talking about, you were the one who wanted to leave me. I saw the TARDIS fly away."

Jack went up to her and took her hand and said. "We didn't want to leave you here, but we really didn't have a choice in the matter."

Judi looked at Jack and said. "Are you sure that you didn't leave me by your own choice?"

The Doctor looked at Judi with tears in his eyes. "Of course we didn't. we had to because we didn't want to you to die."

Judi looked from Jack and the Doctor and started to cry. "I just want to be human again."

The Doctor hugged her and held her close. "If there is a way to reverse what has been done to, I'll find it. You can count on it.

They then thought about how they were going to change it. Judi didn't tell them what she had to do, so she left while they were sleeping and went back to the shop and waited until night again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next morning the Doctor and Jack woke up and started to look around the TARDIS for Judi.

Jack found a note that said:

_Dear Doctor and Jack,_

_I had to go back to the store before morning, otherwise I'll die. I want to thank you both for everything that you've done for me, even though we haven't known each other that long. I'll never forget you. I love you both very much. Don't ever forget me._

_Your friend,_

_Judi Hall._

Jack finished the note and then he handed it to the Doctor, who read and walked out of the TARDIS. Jack followed the Doctor bringing along the Doctor's coat, because in he forgot to grab it in his rush to get back to the shop. "Where are you going?"

The Doctor took his coat from Jack's arms and said. "I'm going to find a way to turn Judi back unto a human."

Jack looked at his friend as they went into the shop. They were surprised to find that humans were in the shop, buying the various stuff animals. They looked around and found Judi in the arms of a little girl, who had just bought her.

As the two men watch the girl leave the shop, they went up to the counter and said. "Excuse me Ma'am, but I was wondering if you could tell us where the girl who just bought the teddy bear lives." The Doctor said as he held up the psychic paper for the woman to take a look at.

"Sure. But you won't harm the girl in any way, right." the woman asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Don't worry. I don't believe in violence anyway."

They soon got the address and were on the way to save Judi.

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a short one.**


End file.
